Color del Bullying
by authornemilove
Summary: Solamente a veces, hay que arriesgarse y pintarse de Neon.
1. Synopsis

¿Qué harías si te enamoraras?

_Luchar para que ese amor sea plenamente mío._

¿Qué planeas si encuentras a tu alma gemela?

_Nunca dejarlo ir._

Esto es lo que_Karma Lynaw_ haría si encontrara a su otro Yo perdido, Solo que hay una consecuencia. _"Nada en la vida es algo bueno si no te viene con un problema"_

A veces crees que el mundo es como te lo han planteado, a veces solo te queda creer, a veces No es bueno creer demasiado...

Nicholas Ranson, es un chico decente, con millones en sus bolsillos, tiene todo a su disposicion. Menos: a su madre y Amor.

Ninguno de los dos se han visto, prefieren hacerlo así... Seguir con manchas grises en su piel, tatuandolos con agonías y saben que Juntos pueden colorearse como un Neon.

Solo les falta un empujon para encontrarse entre tantos conflictos..


	2. Connecticut

Toda la típica situación del mudarse, mi madre lo cree divertido, yo no… Gracias a sus constantes trabajos y viajes inesperados he perdido todo: amigos, mascotas, novios, en resumen, todo. He aprendido muchos idiomas pero ninguno lo hablo porque me guste.

Tengo en cantidad de vestimenta pero lo único que prefiero usar es un overol con una manga abajo y una camiseta por debajo de este. Mi madre los odia pero a mí me hacen sentir cómoda, tengo muchos overoles a mi medida con las palabras "Eres mi Dios" la cual es una creencia no dicha y el resto puede tener una mente abierta del tema, más los del sexo opuesto; ahora mismo estoy usando uno de jeans.

Respiro entre cortada, no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí en esta ciudad 'Nada conocida City' ¿Se dieron cuenta? Subtitulé a Connecticut así. Veo como todos se saludan, es más que obvio que todos se conocen aquí y solo quiero que no me conozcan.

Mi cabello está hecho una cola de caballo y aun así, hay cabellos cayendo a mi frente. Hace unos días, cuando mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos, me lo pinte de un azul eléctrico por mi coronilla hasta mis puntas. Deseaba darle la contra a mi madre y resultó que a ella le fascinó el color, y también agregó que era una mala madre por aceptar estas cosas.

Allí fue que dejé todo el asunto.

Ya no estaba en el centro, estaba más allá de él. Una carretera sin fondo, muchos rebaños a los costados, muchos de estos mirándome por estar pateando roca tras roca. Suspiro y sigo caminando.

-¡Hey, tía! –me gritan, volteo a ver quién lo ha hecho, para ver quien se ha atrevido a llamarme así.

Un chico con su bicicleta, sus ojos son muy grises que me atrapan al instante de verlo, él también lo hace. Se detiene al instante que está a mi lado. Su cabello está desordenado en un azabache tan exquisito que me arremolina sentimientos incomprensibles.

Solo lo miro, no le ofrezco nada que pueda darle el pensamiento que me ha atrapado; es atractivo y creo que está consciente de ello, por ello toda chica nunca debe sacar su último Az de la manga si quiere conquistar a alguien, como él.

-Estas distrayendo al ganado, será mejor que te vayas de aquí. –Dijo con reproche.

Me irrita.

-¿Ganado? Pensé que era rebaño.- digo sin que mi cerebro haya mandado un mensaje a mi boca.

Sus hombros se agitan en son de burla y eso me hace sentir baja, -¿vez a alguna oveja aquí? –se burla nuevamente.

No muestro ningún signo de caída en golpe, me encojo de hombros y levanto mis fortalezas, sin mostrar derrota por mi tontería. –Creo que veo visiones, y una de ellas: es un chico que se cree superior por ver la diferencia entre un rebaño y un ganado. –Hago un soplido insultador con mi boca, y camino de regreso, dejándolo montado en su bicicleta con su orgullo en el subsuelo.

¡Punto a las mujeres!

¡_Auch Hombres_!

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Feíta? –Esa voz. Levanto mi vista y lo veo. Mi hermano mayor, David, bueno el mayor de todos nosotros.

Al instante le doy una sonrisa amplia, lo amo y mucho, en sí, amo a todos mis hermanos mayores.

-Mami dice que es hora del almuerzo.

Ruedo los ojos. Y él revuelve mi cabello. Gruño y le regalo una mirada asesina, él saca una dulce carcajada y me atrapa en un abrazo juguetón que sin pensarlo dos veces acepto con mucha ilusión.

-¿Aún no sabes el nombre de la 'chica misteriosa' de Nefi?

David se hace el pensativo, me mira con sus grandes ojos azules y con una sonrisa no tan perfecta pero muy hermosa en él, y miro su cabello, siempre lo tiene peinado hacia atrás dejando unos cuantos rulos en su nuca.

Detecto que me está mintiendo.

-¿Sabes…? –Lo acuso y él rompe en risas. -¡Vamos, Dime!

-Esta bien, Esta bien, Esta bien, -replica ante mi acusación. –Se llama Ada, es mesera aquí en Wendy's

¿_Ah_?

-¿Qué? –Dejo aflorar mi incredulidad

Él asiente y sonríe. –La hubieses visto, ella es hermosa.

Otro ¿_Ah_?

-¿Qué? –vuelvo a decirle. -¿A caso, también te gusta?

-No, no, no, para nada… -Terció abruptamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Nefi ya la reclamó, no debes hablar así de la 'chica misteriosa' –hice comillas en ese apodo. –Aarón dejó ir a Marie porque ama a nuestro hermano, Naham.

David suspiró bruscamente.

Odiaba cuando mis hermanos se enamoraban de la misma chica. Aarón y Naham estuvieron molestos por semanas, hasta que Aarón le cedió el paso a Naham. Solo para que Naham y Marie se separen por mudarnos a UK.

¿Se dan cuenta como odio las mudanzas?

-Lo sé,- dice con arrepentimiento. –No le digas nada a Nefi, ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo. –Le aseguro y lo veo soltar todo el aire contenido.

_Paz_

Eso debe sentir, ahora, que sabe que no diré nada de su secreto.

Llevamos aquí solo dos días y ya tendré a unos hermanos enojados por una mujer.

_Ugh_

Llegamos a casa, nos limpiamos los zapatos en el tapete y entramos poniéndonos nuestras respectivas pantuflas.

_Sí_, mi madre ama todo lo oriental.

-Hey, mi becada. –anuncia Olaf, mi otro hermano mayor. Tiene una mandíbula enriquecedora al igual que su otro yo, Ariel.

Sí. Son gemelos.

Ambos son demasiado unidos que dan miedo, terminan la oración del otro riendo y haciendo su tonto choque de codos. Los amo pero a veces te azoran el cerebro.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Pregunto, dándome cuenta que no estamos completos en la mesa.

-Ya no tardan, ocho,- Dice Tyler mientras está concentrado en la serie _Grimm_.

-Toma asiento, cariño. –Añade mi madre.

-Y mantén la boca cerrada, feíta. –Agregó, David sentándose al lado del pesado de mi hermano Tyler.

Tyler giró su rostro para verme con esos achinados ojos negros y con una sonrisa diabólica.-Él tiene su lado romanticón.

Se burló, incliné mi cabeza para la Tv, _Monroe _y_ Rosalee _se estaban besando. Los que estábamos en la Sala reímos.

Sabía que David quería maldecir pero mientras nuestra madre esté presente. ¡Todos éramos como Angelitos!

Si cada vez que me dicen Feíta yo los mandará a la mierda, mi madre ya hubiese ido y vuelto de la muerte tantas veces…

-¿¡Nos extrañaron!? –gritó el tonto de Sasha dando su entrada junto a Nefi.

-Nadie. –dije por lo bajo.

-Ja, Ja. Que graciosa, feíta. –gesticuló Sasha.

-Mocoso. –articulé con fingido desprecio.

-Pero no feíta. –Me sacó la lengua jugando.

Aarón estaba ayudando a nuestra Mami con la comida, Naham junto a Ariel habían entrado hechos un desastre por estar reparando el tejado.

Aquí estábamos, nosotros, a los que nos decían "Novenos"

Todos mis hermanos son Adoptados, desde David hasta los Gemelos. Mis padres los adoptaron porque los amaron al instante de verlos y por sus trabajos prestigiados podían amar a muchos chicos. David tiene veinte años, Aarón tiene diecinueve al igual que Nefi con Tyler, Naham junto a los gemelos tienen dieciocho años. Cada uno de ellos tienen unas historias fantabulosas pero será más adelante el saber de ellos; Yo tengo diecisiete años, se puede decir que soy la hija con sangre de mis padres al igual que Sasha, solo que él tiene dieciséis años y cree que lo sabe todo.

_Moco_

Como ven, todos son hermanos hombres. Agradezco que ninguno se sienta diferente, ya saben… porque ellos son adoptados y Sasha conmigo no.

Todos vivíamos en Utah, hasta mi uso de memoria. A los dos años de Sasha, empezamos con los viajes constantes. Es difícil conseguir un trabajo que te guste.

Aún no lo sé. Pronto debo ir a una Universidad y no sé si realmente ir.

_Odio esto._


	3. Día Ocho

¿Se dan cuenta? Todo me favorece con este número, en sí ya es mi numero favorito, algo así. Estoy encima de uno de los transportes de Hartford, un mini tren eléctrico, que me llevará a mi nueva preparatoria. El transporte se vuelve mi preferido, puedo bajarme cuando quiera, de todos modos no va muy rápido. Estoy con auriculares, _All This Time_ de OneRepublic comienza y me dejo llevar, ¿Por qué será que cuando escuchamos música y viajamos creemos que es nuestro video musical? Bah, mi estudio psicológico es muy minucioso.

Al querer estudiar esto, me doy cuenta y enfoco mi mirada en un callejón, no tan cerca de donde estoy pero me es visible… están golpeando a alguien. Lo veo, el chico que está siendo golpeado está en el suelo, solo dejándose golpear y no lo entiendo. Paso mi lengua por mis labios, tomo una respiración y salto directo al pavimento, mis pies al tocar el suelo, el pie derecho se me torcio un poco, no duele mucho pero si deja dolor.

Aun así continuo, voy corriendo y me ubico de lado del callejón, así los abusadores no me verán. Pongo _pause_ la música y me quito los auriculares; agradezco haber traído conmigo mi mini parlante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos conecto mi USB, busco con urgencia el sonido de la policía.

_¡Bingo!_

Le doy por continuar y le subo el volumen, dejándolo escondido en un pequeño cartón que hay allí. Instantáneamente me volteo y corro unos pasos lejos de ese lugar, así los abusadores no sabrán que los estuve viendo.

_¡Yeah!_

Los bastardos efectivamente huyen, creen que es la policía.

_Solo si supieran, si supieran_.

Empiezo a reír mentalmente, pasan por mi lado alocados por huir, finjo estar curiosa del porque corren al igual que muchos que los quedan mirando por la calle y ellos siguen. Cuando ya no los veo más, voy rápido al callejón y lo veo.

Él sigue en el suelo con las palmas sosteniéndolo, me acerco a él. Su cabello está hecho un lío por sus rulos que brotan hasta su frente, él sigue sin mirarme.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto, mientras trato de ponerme a su altura para ver su estado.

Él solo me ignora y se levanta, me mira y mis ojos se agrandan al ver el color de sus ojos, son iguales a los míos, _chocolates_.

Bajo mi mirada y lo examino, está muerto en vida. Su estado no están bueno, está sangrando por la nariz y su labio está partido así como me imagino que algunos de sus huesos también.

-No sabía que la policía reclutara a niñas.

_No. Lo. dijo_.

Me enciendo rápido y me parece que veo una pequeña línea en sus labios aflorar hacia arriba, él sabe que me ofendió y lo está disfrutando.

_Bastardo_.

-No soy parte de la policía, te ayudé. Mi parlante está sonando por allá. –le indico con mi cabeza, me siento con autosuficiencia, le di y lo sé porque cambió su rostro de esa arrogancia a una perdida.

Él no dice nada, solo se hace espacio para pasar por mi lado, chocando mi hombro.

_Bastardo._

_¿Esto pasa cuando ayudas a alguien? Lo dudo. _

Noto su cojera y el enojo se me va. –Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital.

Él sigue caminando, sin decir nada.

_Terco_.

-Necesitas ayuda.

Y al fin se gira, se olvida de su cojera porque llega a toda velocidad a mí, deteniéndose de golpe a unos centímetros de mí. Al parecer encendí la chispa de una dinamita porque así lo vi en sus ojos y sentí un poco de pavor.

¿_Yo, pavor_? Había visto las caras más horrendas de mis hermanos pero este si me caldo hasta la médula.

-No la necesito y no te hagas la interesada. –dijo, sentí su aliento chocar mi rostro y noté que había estado fumando.

-No estoy interesada pero si no querías ayuda no te hubieses dejado golpear por unos abusadores. –contraataqué.

Nunca daría un pie atrás. Con este tipo, Nunca.

Me da una sonrisa media,- ¿Crees que no podía defenderme? –Vuelve a burlarse de mí, noto su mirada abajo y la sigo. Mi piel se vuelve de gallina.

-¡Por los mocos escondidos!

Este suelta una risilla grotesca, -¿Sabes lo que es?

Yo asiento con detenimiento.

-No es una simple arma, es una _Seven Five,_ Mi. Favorita. –Dice dando énfasis en las últimas palabras, mirando su arma que está escondida en su tobillo, continua, -Si me vuelves a _ayudar_ por fin la utilizaré en una persona viva.

Da pasos lejos de mí, cubre su tobillo con su pantalón y sale por completo del callejón.

¿_Qué ocurrió_?

Nunca nadie me había amenazado con una _Seven Five_ o mejor dicho con un arma, ¡Nunca!

¿_Qué rayos centellares les pasaba a las personas de esta ciudad_?

Todas eran agresivos, primero ese tonto de la bicicleta y luego esto, ¿Les dan dosis de violencia? Eso me pasa por querer ayudar. Ay, Señor.

No importa, voy por mi parlante y lo apago.

_Estoy bien loca por querer ayudar a alguien_. No importa, es lo que tengo que decir continuamente.

Estoy un poco lejos de la preparatoria, pero aun así, camino. Sigo las vías del tren eléctrico para poder llegar.

Lo vuelvo a ver. Sí, al chico, que ahora está por subirse a un carro. Él también nota que lo observo y rápidamente sube.

_Que extraño_.

Hago sonar mis dientes delanteros, lo hacía cuando estaba pensando. Y quería saber porque este chico se dejó golpear si tenía un arma que podía usar contra ellos.

¡_Hombres ¿Quién los entiende_?!

Me puse los auriculares y segui escuchando el resto de la canción. Mi madre me había dicho que utilizara otra cosa como vestimenta y no le hice caso, como es primer día podemos ir con ropa de calle, el verdadero uniforme se utilizaría dentro de una semana. Y odiaba eso.

¿Porque? ¡El uniforme era muy feo!

Pero eso no cambia mi pensar en aquel chico. Oraré para que ese chico medio bastardo esté estudiando conmigo, minimo en una clase para así poder verlo.

Sí, ni yo misma sé porque quiero verlo después de la amenaza que me dio.

Mejor que no lo encuentre, será mejor que no lo tenga en ninguna clase, odiaría que me volviera amenazar.

-¡Hey, tía!

Mis ojos se abren en círculos enormes. Esa voz, trago saliva y volteo, lo veo allí. El chico de la bicicleta.

_El engreído_.


	4. Mrdas

En el momento en que volteo, siento el dolor cruzar por la parte trasera de mis rodillas.

_Un golpe_.

Caigo de golpe en el pavimento, mis rodillas aterrizan en el áspero suelo y mis manos también lo hacen torpemente.

_M*erda_

Siento un tirón de mi cabello, poniendo mi mentón en lo alto. Mis dientes rechinan, aguantando los insoportables dolores.

"Que m*erda…" digo con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo el dolor diferente a todos los que he tenido cuando he sido una niña.

"Así que…" escucho su voz, pero me niego en abrir mis ojos "Dime, ¿En qué pensabas cuando asustaste a mis chicos?"

Abro los ojos y veo a un chico occidental mirándome desde arriba, sostiene mi cabello. Este me mira y endereza mi cabeza, ahora miro al torpe de la bicicleta. Él se rasca su frente pensativamente, mirando al suelo, no le respondo, no quiero y no tengo fuerza suficiente para responderle a un callejero. Solo le escupo y mi saliva le llega a caer en sus zapatillas _DCshoecoUSA_ como me hubiese gustado que le cayera en la cara.

Él mira sus zapatillas por un momento y siento un golpe en mi rostro, haciéndome querer agachar mi rostro pero el chico occidental aún la mantiene quieta, estoy sangrando, siento el líquido correr de mi nariz, rozando mis labios, seguido por mi mentón y bajando por mi cuello.

_Solo he ayudado a alguien, señor. ¿No debí haberlo ayudado? Ayúdame. _Es lo que digo mentalmente, se me aguachentan los ojos. Aún me mantengo digna de seguir fuerte.

"Estúpida, ¿Te crees inteligente?" Dice mi nuevo brabucón.

"Oh, vamos _Fearow_" escucho que alguien dice. Veo que mi brabucón voltea, ese debe ser su nombre del id*ota "Tienes a muchas tontas a tu lado ¿Para qué querer a una tonta más? Si hubiese sido bastante inteligente hubiese llamado de frente a la poli" dice, tiene sus manos en los bolsillos de su negro _Skinny Jeans_.

Relamo un poco mis labios, sintiendo el líquido sin sabor en mi lengua. El chico occidental me suelta y veo huir a todos los callejeros junto a Fearow. Siento un tirón en mi torso, veo entre todo mi cabello y es el chico que lo ayudé.

Ahora está ayudándome.

Escucho sirenas. Ah, por eso huyeron. Él realmente llamó a la policía. "¿Puedes caminar?" Pregunta y asiento, si logro caminar pero no del todo bien, mis rodillas están hechas pedazos. "Sube" ordena y no sé como pero a nuestro costado está ese carro en que lo vi irse hace un momento atrás.

Sus brazos me sueltan y así es una manera más difícil de entrar al auto, mis rodillas no dan para más, caigo en los asientos que torpemente me adentro más para que él también ingrese.

Enseguida que cierra la puerta del carro, el hombre que está como piloto arranca a toda velocidad, llevándonos por los callejones hasta que logra salir a una interestatal. No decimos nada, solo me limito a aguantar el dolor que amenaza mis rodillas, palmas de mis manos y sobre todo mi rostro. Levanto un poco mi mano y en una pequeña v con mis dedos, toco mi nariz. Y efectivamente, estoy sangrando.

Odio esto

Agradezco que Sasha se haya quedado dormido y así no haber podido ir a la preparatoria, él es un año menor que yo, porque de lo contrario no sé cómo le hubiese ido. Más bien como me hubiese ido. Si hubiera estado con él, no me hubiera hecho la héroe con el Imbécil-Tengo-Una-Arma-Y-No-La-Utilizo.

¿_Por qué yo, Señor_?

"Myres, ¿El _ogro_ donde se encuentra?" le dice el Chico-Porta-Armas al ¿chofer?

"Aún está en una reunión, llegará en dos horas, Señor" respondió el que conducía.

Y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron y la que yo presencie. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, el overol que me había puesto hoy, me ayuda un poco, no se apegaba a mi piel magullada.

_Gracias Señor_.

Si no, ahora mismo estaría peor que chiquita llorando.

El carro se detuvo y me desestabilicé en el asiento que estaba. El conductor bajó primero y abrió la puerta de pasajeros, donde estamos. Él bajo primero y cogió mi codo, me ayudó a bajar.

Tuve un poco de tiempo y vi una enorme casa, más bien una mansión. Y realmente me importaba una m*erda puesto que el dolor estaba carcomiéndome. Agradecí a mi Señor por no haber escaleras, si no, hubiese muerto. Entramos y me llevó a una habitación, junto con Myres.

Entramos a la habitación y esta resultó ser una habitación demasiado grande, al instante me di cuenta que era su recámara. Pintado de un color cerúleo con blanco; me ayudó a sentarme en una reposadera.

Tragué duro, el dolor empezaba con una picazón y quemadura. Sentía que mis rodillas iban a hacerse leña.

"Myres, llama a dos de las mucamas" Dijo, teniendo toda la atención del hombre que tendría sus cuarenta y tantos. "Y que traigan un botiquín junto con lavador"

El hombre de lentes oscuros y de traje, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ahora tenía toda la atención del Porta-Armas. "Debes quitarte tu ropa" Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a mis rodillas.

Si hubiese mirado a otro lado de mi cuerpo, hubiese gruñido una blasfemia. Pero se veía preocupado por mi estado.

Solo me quedó asentir. Volví a mirar a un costado y pase duro al ver las vitrinas llenas de armas, muchas, muchas, muchas armas. Parpadeé varias veces para darme cuenta que no eran falsas. Cada una tenía su nombre, cada tenía sus municiones a su lado.

¿Qué era este chico?

"Son hermosas" dijo. Voltea a su rostro, él está de pie y me ha pillado observando su colección.

"Amigo, eso es eufemismo"

Él solo rodó los ojos. "¿Te gusta alguna?" al segundo negué.

Él se alejó de mí, sacando el arma de su tobillo, la besó susurrándole algo a esa cosa y la puso en una de las muchas vitrinas de armas.

Llegó la mucama, una pequeña mujer con un gran gorro de servicio, le cubría la mayor parte del rostro. Se arrodilló en mi frente y vino otra con un lavador, ambas solo agachaban sus cabezas.

"Ya te lo dije, desvístete," dijo, cuando expelió un largo aliento, poniendo sus manos en su espalda mientras admiraba su colección "Necesitan hacer su trabajo"

Okay, él no miraría y Myres había cerrado las puertas de la gigantesca habitación. Okay, aquí voy. Me levanté con todo el dolor del mundo, desabroché las dos tiras del overol y cayeron en el alfombrado pavimento. Agradecía al Señor por haberme puesto una talla L de mi camiseta azulina, porque suelo utilizar camisetas cortas con overoles.

¡Gracias!

Ambas hicieron su trabajo, me ayudaron a limpiar la sangre pero el palpitante dolor, No. Ambas hacen inclinaciones y se retiran. Dejándome a solas con el Chico-Demente-Armas. Me puse de pie y recogí mi overol, subiéndolo hasta poder cubrirme totalmente el cuerpo.

"Soy Nicholas Ranson" dice, aun admirando su invaluable colección.

Me acerco a él con un dolor tremendo en mis rodillas, palmas de mis manos y en especial mi rostro. "Karma Lynaw"

Podría jurar que le impresionó mi nombre, pero lo disimuló tan bien, que dudé.

"Peculiar nombre" es lo único que dice.

"Así que," imito su posición y moviéndome un poco "¿Aquí vives?"

"Ajá" es lo único que dice.

_Id*ota_

"A otras personas les gusta coleccionar cosas normales y ¿Cuál es la diferencia en ti?"

"No soy normal" Creo que pise fondo, abro la boca para disculparme pero él continua "¿Has visto _Inside Man_?" Pregunta.

"Si" respondo.

"Amo esa película, todo se ejecuta perfectamente y todo lo malo paga un precio" dice, sigue mirando a su colección pero noto que a través de la vitrina puede espiar mis reacciones.

Paso saliva y humedezco un poco mis labios. "No creo que los bribones de hoy, hayan podido pagar su precio" arremetí.

Él voltea unos centímetros y me mira a los ojos, "¿Quién lo dice?" ataca

"¡Yo!" grito, él de verdad no ve y no escucha. "¡Te golpearon y a mí también, ¿A caso estuvo tu hermano gemelo?!" aparte de gritarle, le dije sarcásticamente moviendo las manos. _Demente_.

"Tenía una arma" dijo, intensificando su mirada con la mía.

"¿La usaste?" pregunte acercándome más a él, este desafío de miradas la ganaba yo, he sido criada con siete hombres y él no me derrotará en una, "¡No, me amenazaste con esa _Seven Five_ y a los m*erdas No!" juro que exploté, con tanta indignación.

Él se acerca un poco más, nuestras narices chocan y aún sigo aquí, mirándolo con ganas extremas de asesinarlo "Ellos no son los verdaderos _m*erdas_" utiliza el mismo vocabulario para describirlos, su aliento choca contra mi boca pero él está calmado y continúa aunque la sorna en su voz lo delata, está aguantándose la ira "Te amenacé a ti, porque _Lo bueno_ nunca debe estar cerca de la verdadera m*erda, _yo_"

Y él da un paso atrás, dejándome con sin pensamientos. "¿Por qué?"

Él se encoge de hombros, dándome la espalda "Porque eres una tonta" y sale de la habitación, dejándome con dudas y miles de preguntas.

Y todo la charla se fue a la m*erda.


	5. Sentimientos Raros

Myres entra a la habitación. Sigo mirando las armas del tal Ranson. Hay una en especial que el estuche está desnudo, un AK-47, dicen las letras doradas abajo.

Juego con mi diente molar izquierdo. Él se acerca más. "¿Está lista para llevarla a su casa?"

Prolongo mi exhalación. Niego. "¿necesita más tiempo?"

Niego, "¿Usted es el chofer de Nicholas?"

Noto un poco de sorpresa por otro tema y finalmente asiente, "Así es".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Desde que él nació, señorita Lynaw".

"Ohhh"

Y él sonríe por mi fabuloso y exagerado asombro. Y en allí, donde sé que me agrada el tipo. "¿Por qué Myres?"

Enarca una ceja, "No le entiendo".

"¿es su apellido, nombre o apodo?" pregunto.

"Apellido".

"¿y su nombre?"

"Por cuestión de respeto, no puedo dárselo, señorita Lynaw"

Solo asiento y chasqueo con mis lengua y dientes, "Vamos, Dime Karma o por mi apodo, la ñoña del número ocho, así me llaman mis monos hermanos"

Myres solo reprimió una carcajada, "Me quedo con la ñoña del número ocho"

Mi respiración se detuvo al instante, Ranson estaba detrás de Myres. Y me quedaba mirando muy fijamente, es muy atractivo pero es un m*rda con bastantes problemas.

Mantenerse alejado de él. Anoto como número principal en mi lista.

"Se lo dije a Myres, no a ti"

Él se posicionó al costado de Myres, ignorando lo que acababa de decir. "Llévala a su casa y no olvides pasar por lo ingredientes"

Myres asintió y salió, quizás en busca de su auto para llevarme. "No se nota mucho tus heridas, debes mantenerte alejada de ellos" me advierte.

"y de ti" digo casi en un susurro, pasando por su costado para seguir por detrás a Myres.

"También eso" me puntuó, tragué saliva fuerte. Odiaba esto. Ningún hombre me ponía así y él probablemente era el único que lo haría.

Mi madre no es una maldita mujer, a veces desearía que lo fuera para que me de malos consejos, pero no podía dejarlo así. Él como yo y como todo el mundo tenía sentimientos, y el sentimiento más puta es la culpa. Sentía culpa por tratar de pasarme de lista.

Retrocedí un poco para estar a su altura. "Me cae muy bien Myres pero preferiría que me acompañaras tú"

Por un acto de segundo, vi sus ojos agrandarse. Quizá nadie antes le había dicho que preferiría su compañía. Quizás.

"De acuerdo"

Mi sonrisa creció. Y otra vez sus ojos se agrandaron. Debo suponer que no está acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Le tomé del brazo, jalándolo para que me guíe para ir donde sea que haya ido Myres, su casa era enorme y me perdería aquí. Y allí estaba otra vez. Sus ojos agrandarse. Reprimí una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que ir rápido antes que Myres nos abandone" le dije con entusiasmo y él se dejó jalar por mí y mi entusiasmo.

Se hacia el difícil pero podía verlo en un debate con él mismo, acerca de mi personalidad.

Soy la persona más divertida de todas y él tendría que lidiar con ello.

"¡Myres, no nos dejes!" grité, ya estábamos afuera de su casa que en realidad es una mansión.

"él no lo hará, Karma" pronunció Ranson.

"Temía que yo te hubiese dejado sin aliento"

"Ja" hace una burla falsa.

Mordí mi labio, estaba viendo su otro lado. Es un patán pero es lindo, me gusta su forma de bromear y hablar entre dientes. Solo que es triste, nadie le ha dado una clase de amor, demos por hecho que le han dado muchas clases de respeto pero nada significativos como muestras de afecto.

Ruedo los ojos y le golpeo el hombro. Myres baja de una camioneta blanca, no sé mucho de autos por ello no soy muy gráfica.

"La llevaré yo, Myres" volteo a verlo, perpleja. Mostré todos mis dientes.

Solo necesita aprender a amar…

Le doy unas palmaditas a Myres en su hombro derecho. "Gracias, Myres. Espero verte en algún momento" fue lo último en decirle, subí a la camioneta en co piloto.

Ranson subió como piloto, le sonreí, ambos nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad.

Raspé un poco mi garganta "¿te duele?"

"¿disculpa?"

Con mi dedo indicé toque por un acto de un segundo mi nariz, "la golpiza que te dieron, ¿te duele?"

Arrancó y entro a la carretera. "supongo que duele" me ojeó por el espejo delantero, "¿te duele?"

Utilizó la misma palabrería con que le pregunté, estaba yendo ganándose puntos pero aún seguía siendo grosero "supongo, nunca antes he sido golpeada por un bate o abofeteada" vi sus manos tensarse en el timón. "Así que… ¿quién es el ogro?"

"mi padre" sonó a una total indiferencia.

"Okay… Yo muchas veces he estado enfadada con mi padre pero nunca de los nunca se me ocurriría decirle eso"

Se ríe amargamente. Y no contesta. "¿Banda favorita?"

"_Simple plan_" respondió al instante. No soy muy buena en cambio de temas pero él era muy ágil en ello, dispuesto a cambiar de temas cada dos segundos.

"Canción favorita de _Simple Plan_"

"_Perfect_" dijo y en toda la camioneta empezó a sonar la canción.

Lo miré estoica. ¿En realidad ha sido así de fea su vida? ¿Por ello él no amaba, solo respetaba?

_Sorry, I can't be Perfect… _

Sonaba y tembló mi labio. Quizá sea un maldito multimillonario que ve la vida complicada porque su papi no le da un auto de último modelo o lo que sea… ¿y quizá si no?

_You don't understand_…

Tragué duro. La canción se detuvo, se acabó y suspiré. "_Through the trees_" dije y la canción empezó a sonar.

No me importaba, él era bueno cambiando de tema y sé que esto le afectaba, no hablé del asunto, preferiría mil veces intercambiar canciones, "¡tengo mil quinientas tres canciones!" gritó sobre el alto volumen del estéreo de la camioneta para oírle.

Hice una expresión de Guau… con mi boca y él rio. Ranson empezó a cantar junto a mí. Mientras cantábamos, me hizo una señal para que viera que lo que me decía no era mentira. Efectivamente tenía esa cantidad de canciones en su reproductor que estaba conectado en su camioneta.

Terminó la canción y él, soltó, ladeó su cabeza en son de burla. "_Introducing me_" dijo alto, y la canción empezó a sonar.

Cuando él empezó a cantarla, me morí de risa. Él se la sabía, era una canción dulce y rápida. Y no sabía que él pudiera tener una canción así. Sabía la canción y empecé a cantarla con él a todo pulmón. Realmente era rápida y me aceleraba el pulso.

"_Wish you were here_" grité, segundos después que se terminó la canción.

Y la canción sonó. ¡Dios! Él tenía muchas canciones que me gustaban… "Eres magnífico"

"lo sé"

Rodé mis ojos, "y la modestia te sobra, por lo que veo" él me miró por el rabillo de su ojo.

Él no dijo nada pero yo si tenía cosas que agregar "¿eres religioso?"

"No y por supuesto que tú si lo eres"

Yo asiento.

"y tu familia también lo es" vi que abrió sus ojos y cerró de golpe su boca.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" lo miré, abrí mi boca de golpe y lo acusé con mi dedo índice "Tú… ¿no me digas que…?" no podía terminar la frase, estaba mal juzgar a alguien pero…

"Hice que Myres investigara"

"Eres una astilla en el culo"

"y tú eres una hipócrita"

"¿Qué?" lo miré, se detuvo en un semáforo y tomó toda su atención en mí. ¿Desde qué punto esto se convirtió en mí?

"Lo eres" me desafió con una mirada intensa "Profesas amar a tu Dios y sin embargo hablas lo indebido"

Hice rechinar mis dientes, esto era una guerra. "Ateo"

"Pero no hipócrita"

"Desagradecido" él arqueo una elegante derecha ceja.

"¿Qué?"

Sonreí con satisfacción, ahora él era el que no estaba llevando la conversación. "Tienes todo en la vida y sin embargo no crees en _Dios_" le dije casi gritando.

"Yo amaba a ese _Dios_" atacó "él me quitó todo lo que amaba"

Mi respiración se cortó, lo miré, en cambio él volteo y siguió andando la camioneta. "_All fall down_" pronuncié y esa canción merodeó por toda la camioneta, hasta invadió nuestro silencio perturbador.

"¿Qué más sabes?" le pregunté cuando la canción terminó.

"En su reporte solo decía lo esencial, supongo" siguió con la ruta a mi casa.

"veo que en ese _esencial reporte_, también está mi dirección" traté de sonar normal y no agresiva.

Él asintió. Bufé, hundiéndome más en mi asiento "y tienes ocho hermanos"

Asiento, recuerdo que él está concentrado en la carretera, "si y por lo que más quieras, no le digas que hay un _esencial reporte_ porque te partirán y no habrá doctor que recupere tus partes rotas"

Vi que sonreía, "_If i die Young_" dijo y empezó a sonar esa canción.

Él creía que bromeaba, pero mis hermanos lo destrozarían en un santiamén. Sobre la música le dije "Son un amor: David, Aarón, Nefi, Tyler, Naham, Olaf, Ariel y Sasha" él me miró por unos segundos con estoicismo, supongo de que me sé todos los nombres sin titubear y volvió su vista a la carretera "como te diste cuenta, soy la única chica de ellos, si algo anda mal, no sé qué… harían por mi" en realidad, no sabía qué podrían hacer mis hermanos, sabía que ellos me aman pero a veces me sentía tan sola.

"Si yo fuera algo más tuyo, mataría por ti" lo dijo sin dudar. Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré. Él estaba concentrado en la carretera y me permití una sonrisa por esa honesta confesión de su parte.

No sé si se habrá referido por ser un familiar mío o a algo sentimental. Pero me gustó. Ese pequeño comentario mataría a muchos. Y a mí, debo admitir que fue extraño pero fue dulce de su parte y me gustó.

Me rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza, "Quiero pintármelo de otro color ¿te parece si aún lo mantengo azul?"

Él volteo un segundo y miró mi cabello. "Ajá"

"Ajá, ¿Qué?"

"No entiendo porque las mujeres se tintan el cabello, tu personalidad es fuerte"

"Lo sé. Solo que a muchas, como a mí" me apunto "nos gusta experimentar cosas nuevas"

"anotado y… " Detuvo su camioneta "llegamos a tu casa"

Giro para ver y, "No estoy en casa, estoy a una cuadra de mi casa"

"¿Segura que quieres que te deje en la puerta de tu casa?"

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos "Ajá"

Y él profundiza su hermosa ceja izquierda, es bueno utilizar las palabras de otros como contra en alguien.

Y aquí había un Nicholas Ranson, muy aturdido. Creo que seguía aún con la pregunta de por qué mi entusiasmo con él.

No le habían dado suficiente y yo le daría lo que él no ha tenido. _Afecto familiar_.

"Oh, rayos" dijo, mirando la hora en el equipo estéreo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me acordé que tengo que comprar unos ingredientes"

"Ay, no te preocupes. A unas calles abajo hay un mini-mercado, quizás puedo acompañarte y después puedes venir dejándome"

Ranson me miró y asintió "suena bien eso"

"_You might be the one_" dije y retumbó la canción, este loco-porta-armas sí que tenía muchas canciones en su repro.

Él arqueó un poco la ceja, volteó un poco a mirarme, sentí que quería decirme algo pero no lo dijo, solo arrugó la nariz y siguió mirando la carretera.

Llegamos a unos de los tantos centros comerciales de Connecticut, Ranson vio la forma de entrar en un aparcado. Apagó su estéreo y encendió la alarma de su camioneta.

"¿Por qué eres la única mujer entre todos tus hermanos?" preguntó casual.

Giré mi cabeza y solo esa pregunta me sorprendió, no era casi a menuda esa pregunta por ello no tenía una respuesta rápida.

"No lo sé… mis padres quisieron todos varones y bueno… cuando mamá salió embarazada y se enteró que iba a ser mujer, creo que le afecto un poco, no lo sé, realmente. Pero aun así, sé que mis hermanos me aman y mis padres igual."

Él solo me dedicó una mirada significativa. "Okay, ¿Qué ingredientes vas a comprar?"

Se rascó su nuca "Sé cómo se llaman pero no sé nada de las marcas"

Ese gesto fue tan dulce, tan juvenil y no verlo amargado a su edad. "Yo te ayudaré"

Entramos juntos, un ayudante varón nos siguió pero tenía que suponer que le gusto, ya que me sonreía demasiado y solo se dirigía a mí.

Debo admitir que era atractivo pero no me gustaba, pero había un desasosiego en este chico y es entonces que me di cuenta. Él es uno de los benditos hijos de su madre, de quienes me habían golpeado temprano. Él estaba entre los brabucones y solamente ahora me miraba con querer ligar, y no se daba cuenta que hace un par de horas atrás estaba mirándome con ojos fríos mientras me golpeaban.

Mordí mis labios para no sollozar en voz alta, pero aun así tuve el valor y hablé "No necesitaremos de tu asesoría, puedes dejarnos tranquilos" sonreí mentalmente, puesto que me había propuesto en hablar con una voz calculada y lejana, y así fue.

Él se quedó estoico por mi maltrato verbal.

Giré un poco y pude ver a Ranson sonreír, creo que le agradó lo que le dije al chico de poca memoria fotográfica.

Suspiré hondamente y enrollé mi brazo con el suyo. Me dolía el lado delantero y trasero de mis rodillas, me ardía el rostro y estaba muy mal, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para bromear con él.

_Siempre se feliz aunque estés como m*rda por dentro_. Me había dicho una vez Nefi, mi hermano.

Nunca me olvidaré. Cuando entramos a la sección-condimentos, los ojos achinados de Nicholas se abrieron como pelotas, diablos, al parecer nunca había asistido a un centro.

"¿has comprado por tu cuenta, antes?"

Él negó "Myres o las mucamas lo hacen por mí"

"¿te gusta cocinar?" le pregunté incrédula, recién dándome cuenta de ese hecho.

"Sip"

"¡Fantástico!" apreté más mi agarre, me dio un pequeño papel que vi que era su lista. Lo hice correr para ir a coger un carrito de compras y para luego seguir con las marcas de los ingredientes.

Él estaba realmente asustado con esto de las compras, me confesó que nunca las había hecho y que estaba aterrado con la cantidad de productos en el mercado. Reía cuando podía de él, su asombro me arrullaba, es muy genial esto.

Algo más que los hombres no saben hacer y las mujeres, sí. ¡Compras!

"Ahora, un hombre entiende a una mujer" y él rie de lo que dije. Su risa, es tan… dulce, varonil y sexy. Al igual que todo de él.

Ahora mis ojos estaban demasiado abiertos como platos y mi mirada se fue directo a su boca, sus labios y su gutural risa. Él necesitaba a alguien quien lo ame como su familia, no un enamoramiento que no le puedo conceder.

"¿Tienes hermano o hermana?" él negó. Okay, no necesitaba un enamoramiento, al 100% necesitaba a una familia. Y esa podría serlo yo y mi familia.

Me mordí el labio inferior, realmente era atractivo de este punto. Quitándole la locura de su amor por las armas y su odio a Dios, no lo entiendo porque me atraía, pero no me permitiré este sentimiento por él.

Suspiro hondamente, haciendo que él arquee una hermosa ceja derecha y yo le dedique una gran sonrisa para que no se preocupara, agarro su brazo y lo jalo a la siguiente sección que está en su lista.

Aceite.

Ahogué una risa honda y larga, casi lo vi desmayarse por la larguísima fila de miles de embotellados.

Y eso que recién empezábamos con la lista. Esto iba a ser divertido.


	6. Pero me gusta y lo admito

Subimos a su camioneta, después de poner todas las compras en la parte trasera de su carro, "_Changed_ "Digo y la canción empieza a sonar.

Aún estoy conmovida de que él tenga las canciones que a mí me gustan. Él arranca y nos introduce a la autopista, para ir directo a mi casa.

"¿Eres cien por ciento connecticutiano? "le pregunto, sé que él está pensando en que decir.

Niega y sé, pero no sé cómo lo sé, él me está diciendo la verdad. –Y eres de Utah.

Ahora yo ruedo los ojos, "Creo que debes decirme lo que ese _esencial reporte_ tenía, así podré estar de cuerda contigo."

Él me mira un segundo y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la autopista "Tenía lo normal"

"¿qué es normal? Y… ¿en qué momento Myres tuvo tiempo en presentarte ese _esencial reporte_?" le interrogo.

Él gira fuerte, llevándome junto con la camioneta, rechinan los neumáticos, me agarro un poco a los costados y él sonríe, veo sus pupilas dilatarse, eso sí que me impresiona, pero siento su vibración en este giro.

Le gusta la velocidad.

"yo no soy normal, feíta" abro los ojos por el apodo de mis hermanos hacia mi persona.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Días después que se mudaron, me crucé con Nefi, tu hermano." Él sigue conduciendo, "es un encanto" escucho sarcasmo "Y… estudiarás en la preparatoria del ogro, así que, tengo responsabilidades en espiar los documentos de los nuevos" arqueo una ceja.

"Debes estar de broma, Nicholas"

Él al instante voltea, capta mi mirada, creo que seguido no le dicen su nombre jugando.

"Free Fallin" él dice, sonando la canción a todo volumen en la camioneta.

Antes que siga rodando la canción, él detiene la camioneta, estamos en mi casa.

Cuando detiene su auto en mi casa, siento latir mi corazón a full.

Él no dice nada pero sé que quiere que baje y se lo pienso conceder, me quito el cinturón de seguridad y lo miro.

"¿Quieres entrar a mi casa? "le pregunto enrollando mis dedos mutuamente.

Él arquea una ceja pero la relaja al instante cuando sé que cree que le estoy jugando una broma, suavemente niego y él solo me mira, sin expresiones. "¿Segura?" susurra

Le sonrío y él toma ello como un: ¡Estoy muy segura, tonto!

Juntos bajamos de su camioneta, le pone su detector para robos a su preciado carro, ruedo los ojos con total agonía que no siento… y él sonríe sombríamente, negando.

"¡Por los Neón caídos!" digo en un grito ahogado, él se detiene a mirarme. "Solo tengo que pedirte tres cosas y quiero que las cumplas cuando entremos a mi casa"

Él arquea su ceja izquierda, casi a nadie he visto hacer eso y a él le queda de lujo, me giro, quedando de frente ante él, eso me intimida un poco ya que él es muy alto pero esto debe pasar.

Con mi dedo gordito le indico que es una primera cosa "Uno," digo "No digas que falté a clase" él me mira con candor, llego a pensar que no creía que iba a poner ese punto, pero continúo: "Dos" muestro mi dedo índice, "No digas que fue golpeada, no quiero que se preocupen, ¿siii?" le doy una súplica al final pero continúo, y él sigue inalterable, como si no se esperara esas pequeñas advertencias, y admiro como controla sus emociones, "Tres" le muestro mi dedo de en medio, poniéndoselo en su nariz y acercándolo más a sus ojos, él sonríe con hastío, "Sobre todo, por favor, No le digas que eres Ateo"

Impasible. Es la palabra que encuentro en este momento. Sabe controlar sus Sorpresas. Contiene una risa y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

"¿Todo esto es porque eres Mormón?" su pregunta suena tan candor que corrijo la sonrisa que quiere salir de mí, en vez de eso, le doy una mala cara y le saco la lengua.

Él solo me mira a los ojos, "Mamá te llenara de muchas cosas y no quiero que te sientas incómodo y te vayas" lo observo y esta vez, lo veo, yo en una bola de demolición, derribando sus barreras.

Sé que quiere hablar pero, le tomo de la mano y lo llevo al interior de la casa, no creo que encuentre las palabras para que pueda decirme lo que quería decirme. Abro la puerta y entro.

"¡Mamacita!" grito, hago que se quite los zapatos, puesto que en mi casa solo andamos en medias, mi mamá es muy quisquillosa con eso de ensuciar su hermoso piso, así que con todos mis hermanos acordamos en quitarnos los zapatos y así no hacer enfadar a mamá osa.

"¡Ocho, cállate, me duele la cabeza!" grita Sasha, entro a la sala de estar y lo veo, está tirado en el sofá con un enorme edredón enrollado en su cuerpo, cuando lo dejé, estaba mejor que esto pero ahora lo veo peor, me acerco a él y está ardiendo en fiebre.

"¡Por el hijo de su madre que desvirginó a nuestra madre!" arrojo, Sasha ríe con dolor, noto que Nicholas también aguanta una risota.

"¡Karma Margarita Elvira Lynaw!" grita ahogadamente con asombro mi madre. Me detengo, sé que ella odia mis expresiones y también sabe que no me gusta cuando dice completo mi nombre, porque significa que estoy en problemas y no me gusta estarlos.

Me detengo en seco y giro un poquito para verla, mi madre no tiene la belleza garantizada pero tiene los mejores méritos de madre y amiga "¿Siii?" hago sonar inocencia.

"Ese hijo de su madre, es tu padre" Sasha vuelve a reír con dolor, mi sonrisa se amplia y ella deja escapar su respiro, largo y lo prolonga cuando nota a mi costado a Nicholas.

"¡Feíta, llegaste a tiempo!" dice Olaf, quien está con unas Coca-Cola poniéndolas en la mesita de reposo.

"¡Los _Giants_ destruirán a grande a los _Dogs_!" Ariel, baja rápido de las escaleras, parece una bala.

"¡Seis, Siete, cállense!" grita Sasha desde el mueble en el que está tirado.

Entonces van apareciendo, David, Aarón, Nefi, Tyler y Naham. Ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de Ranson hasta que mamá habla.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Karma?"

Y todas las miradas de mis ocho hermanos, van dirigidas hacia él. Hasta Sasha se levanta un poco para que así pueda verlo.

Al instante sé que Ranson está incómodo, tiene muchas miradas en él. Aclaro mi garganta, "Se llama Nicholas Ranson" lo señalo, "Y ellos, son mi familia"

Mis hermanos solo lo miran ceñudos, nunca había llevado a un novio a casa, nunca…

"Te conocí en el Billar" dice Nefi.

Ranson asiente. "él es el tío de quien les conté" todos los miramos como… ¿de qué hablas Nefi? Pero él se irrita y golpea su mano en su muslo, "El que le ganó al gigante en las levitaciones en el Billar"

¿Eso era cierto?, volteo a mirarlo, él sostiene la mirada de mis hermanos. Quienes lo miran con asombro, yo no había escuchado eso de mi hermano, pero al verlos, parece que mis hermanos lo habían hecho.

"No pude agradecerte antes, capullo" finaliza Nefi con un apretón de manos, Ranson aún sostiene las miradas de mis hermanos.

"Cuando me recupere, te daré una paliza en las levitaciones"

"Ni lo pienses, jovencito" ataca mamá osa.

Entonces allí lo siento…

"¡Por la repartición de cerebros negada a Sasha!" exclamo, aprieto un poco mis piernas, mis hermanos ríen por mi expresión y veo a mamá negar. Nicholas solo me observa con detenimiento. Subo con rapidez las escaleras pero a la mitad me detengo de golpe, "Manzana" digo, subo otro escalón más y los veo, todos, hasta mamá tienen cara de perdidos, ruedo los ojos "Fresa" y subo otro más, sé que mis hermanos han entendido pero estos hijos de la vecina quieren hacerme pasar vergüenza delante de Ranson, "¡Tarados, Monstruacion!" les grito a mis hermanos, subo rápido corriendo, y los escucho reír fuerte.

Ellos parecen niñitos. Ahora Nicholas debe pensar que soy una tonta o no lo sé…

¡Ay, qué vergüenza!

Me siento en el inodoro y compruebo que este era mi día, el día de desastre para las mujeres, nuestro mes.

Tocan la puerta y sé que es uno de mis hermanos, "Toma, feíta" dice Tyler. Abro un poco la puerta, lo veo, se está cubriendo los ojos con una mano y con la otra me extiende una serena y unas bragas.

"Gracias, Bro" recibo lo que está extendiendo para mí y cierro de golpe la puerta.

"De nada, Ocho" escucho ironía en su voz.

Ruedo lo ojos.

Me cambio a la velocidad de la luz, agradezco que solo se haya manchado mi braga, de lo contrario me hubiese muerto más de vergüenza.

Mojo mi cabeza y estoy lista para enfrentar la mirada burlona de Ranson. Cuando bajo lo veo, está mirando el partido con los chicos. Lo miro detenidamente y podría ser él el décimo. Sonrío involuntaria porque he logrado que él se sienta entre familia, se sienta bien y eso me gusta, él está recuperando algo de su jovialidad.

"Es malo observar a las personas así" susurra mi madre por detrás, en mi oído.

Llevo una mano a mi corazón, fingiendo un gran susto, estuvo hasta la muerte. Mamá se ríe y va ladeando la cabeza hasta la cocina.

Ranson voltea y por un instante sigue mirando el partido pero regresa su mirada a la mía y las une de una manera que me choca peor que un Neón. Se levanta del mueble y se acerca a mí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" mira mis manos que están jugando entre ellas mismas.

"Mejor" le digo con una sonrisa, estoy sonrojándome y eso no me gusta, "Procura recordar tú la clave ¿Si?" le digo, y él sonríe mientras asiente, y miro un instante a mis hermanos quienes están con caras largas mirándonos.

Se toca la nariz, "Lo haré" roza sus dedos por mi mejilla y los baja antes de profundizar su objetivo, "Lo siento, tengo que irme" mira su reloj azul de su muñeca izquierda.

"Pero…" no puedo detenerlo, aunque quisiera, él no querrá quedarse, el ogro de su padre ya debe estar en su casa, buscándolo, y lo puedo percibir. Asiento, toco mi nuca y lo guío hasta la puerta principal.

"Mamá, Ranson ya se va" Mamá saca la cabeza por la cocina, "¿no le dijiste que eres ateo, cierto?" le pregunto en un susurro y él solo sonríe, debe estar bromeando o no lo sé, espero que no, "dime que me estás j*diendo" le vuelvo a susurrar, ahora como un gritillo.

"Que nuestro Padre Celestial te lleve con bien a casa" dice mi madre, quien le toca la mejilla a Nicholas como si fuera uno de sus hijos y es allí, en ese momento, en que veo a Nicholas romper sus fronteras. Aleja su mirada de mi madre y asiente.

"Gracias, Señora Lynaw" es lo único que dice, pasa por mi lado y me mira, tiene lágrimas contenidas, quiero ser su soporte en este instante, pero sé que necesita espacio para que calme a sus demonios internos…

Trago saliva y le sostengo la mirada, él se pone sus zapatos y sale de casa. Espero que en su _esencial reporte_ esté mi número, porque realmente me gustaría volver a verlo.

"Es simpático tu nuevo amigo, Cariño" dice mi madre, pasa su mano por mi barbilla, le sonrío y quiero decirle que a mí también me cae mega bien, pero que tiene sombras del pasado que necesita arreglar.

Juro mentalmente que lo ayudaré…

"Ese _pequeño levitaciones_ quiere meterse en tus pantalones, Ocho" dice Sasha, mamá da un gritito ahogado.

"Sasha Juan Lynaw, si vuelves a decir algo así, prometo que recibirás un castigo grande y no me importará que estés enfermo." Dice mi madre, no le da tiempo a Nueve de responder, solo entra a la cocina.

Mamá siempre utiliza nuestros nombres completos para describir lo enfadada que se encuentra y eso nos aterra como nos molesta a todos nosotros, no es que nuestros nombres sean feos, puesto que son bíblicos, solo que son extraños y mantenemos nuestros posteriores nombres en secreto y ella es la única quien nos lo recuerda cuando está enojada, y también nos duele que nos llame así, porque eso significa que realmente la j*dimos con mamá.

"Deben dejar de hablar cosas así chicos, mamá se pone mal" dice Aarón.

"Todo porque vas a ir a la misión" dice Sasha, rodando los ojos, y todos nos prendemos a este debate.

"No, saben que a mamá realmente le afecta estas cosas" Dice Aarón. "Dentro de unas semanas iré a la misión y deseo que todos respeten a mamá, por favor chicos" implora y ordena a la vez.

Todos asentimos, hasta Sasha "lo siento, Dos"

Aarón se acerca a él y le toca el hombro, "no hay problema, Bro" y dirige su mirada a mi "Y Nueve tiene razón, el _pequeño levitaciones_ quiere algo contigo"

Ahora era mi turno de soltar un bufido, "No frieguen, son unos tontos" les digo y todos ríen, y empiezan a exclamar que piensan igual, que Ranson se ha fijado en mí.

Y realmente quiero creérmelo, quisiera que fuera cierto, pero, cuando cumpla mis diecinueve años, en pocas semanas, serviré a mi señor y solo necesito ayudarlo para así poder empezar una misión muy buena. Me gusta él pero dudo mucho que él guste de mí.

¿Y si realmente gusta de mí?

¿Qué pasará cuando cumpla los diecinueve y me vaya a la misión, dejándolo solito?

Mi corazón se estruja, me devastaría dejarlo indefenso contra este mundo hecho una basura.

Pero me gusta y lo admito. Solo deseo que me llame.


	7. Nicholas Ranson Oficialmente eres mi BFF

Llegamos a Trinity's, es muy pero MUY grande. "No sabía que en Connecticut hubiera uno así de enorme" digo

"Pues, lo hay, Ocho" él es el único que me llama por mis dos apodos, mi apellido y mi nombre. ¿Quién lo diría?

Estaciona su Ferrari, que por cierto, aquí, hay muchos carros lujosos estacionados, pero en mi dulce pensar, ninguno de hermoso como el de mi Nicholas.

No me ayuda a bajar, falta de modales, aun así, tengo que charlar de esto con él. PERO, si, PERO, al entrar hay un recepcionista-que claramente no deja a entrar a cualquiera- PERO, él se pone a mi costado y me brinda su brazo. ¡Si, lo sé! ¡MEFANTABULOSISIMO! Obvio que acepto al instante, rodeo mi brazo con el suyo.

El recepcionista, no lo duda cuando lo ve, solo lo deja entrar-ni siquiera le preguntó quién era- ¡Guau! Y obvio, que yo entré con él.

Las personas que están comiendo, dejan de comer cuando lo ven y le ofrecen unas sonrisas-que creo que son de hipocresía- y unas mujeres le ofrecen su mano, que él solo toma y les da un beso, no les toma la palabra a ninguna persona, ni casi los mira, solo les ofrece unos cuantos asentimientos.

Como si él supiera en donde debemos sentarnos, me guía a una mesa cuadrada-que es por cierto es diferente a la de los comensales- que está en el centro del salón.

Ahora él está ignorando todas las supuestas miradas disimuladas de las personas.

"¿Cómo se encuentran tus rodillas?" pregunta.

"mi amá me dijo que mis rodillas estaban muy rojas, pero le dije que no me había dado cuenta que están así y… menos mal que no se han hecho heridas, a comparación de ti" le señalo su rostro.

Él guiña su ojo y toca el costado de su boca, "Tu amá," me imita "me preguntó del rostro y tus hermanos interrumpieron diciendo que soy el pequeño levitaciones"

Reprimo mi risota y casualmente-lo juro- mi taco choca con su tenis, él abre sus ojos y una sonrisa santurrona se aprisiona de su bella cara.

"Buenas noches, Dama y Caballero ¿Quieren ordenar en seguida?" dice el camarero, lo miro y me doy cuenta que es el occidental –el que en la mañana me golpeó con un bate y me jaló del cabello- ahora ya no tiene ropa de ladronzuelo, ahora está vestido con camisa, pantalón de sastre y con un moño, y agrego que tiene el cabello más ordenado, porque en la mañana lo tenía un asco.

Él levanta la vista de su anotador y aparece una chacota en sus labios. Acomoda el lapicero en el reverso de su oreja, al instante lo veo ponerse cómodo, sé que nos humillará.

"Eres la P*rra que hoy golpeamos" me señala, odio cuando creen que soy una maldita por tener el cabello pintado, "Zeta, no sabes cuánto Fearow está ofreciendo por un cuarto de sangre tuya" escupe.

"Florcita, será mejor que te largues" gruñe Ranson.

El occidental pone su mano en la mesa "Lo haré, Zeta, sabes que lo haré" amenaza

Ambos se miran a muerte, sin que se den cuenta, levanté mi mano y le hice una señal a la mujer recepcionista-que supongo que tiene más rango que este tonto- Ella se acerca a paso rápido, creo que se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encuentra Ranson y el Occidental.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dice la rubia pintada.

"Nada" dice el occidental y Ranson al mismo tiempo.

"El camarero, me ha faltado el respeto y mi prometido, jura lanzársele como león si a este lo sigue viendo" solo procuro tener mi mirada en la mujer, porque sé que ambos me miran con estoicismo.

La mujer, con tal fastidio –que agradezco que no oculte- llama en una reprimenda al occidental, este se marcha, y sé que está maldiciéndonos y sé que jura que se vengará pero me vale un bledo; la mujer se disculpa de mil formas y no sabe qué hacer para que no la despidan, comenta muchas cosas que no entiendo ni michi, pero sigue disculpándose con Nicholas.

Ranson le dice algo a la mujer y esta parece aliviada por las palabras, no escuché lo que le dijo pero creo que ayudó en mucho a esta mujer.

"¿Zeta, eh?" acuso

"¿Prometido, eh?" me acusa

"No era mi intensión ponerte en esa situación, solo que él y luego tú… y después la rubia… dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente para que ese hijo de su madre se fuera por donde vino, y no fregara nuestra noche, ¿Okay?"

Él solo sonríe, "Ahora dime, del porqué Z-e-t-a" le canto

"es un apodo de pandilla"

Ahora estoy muy ceñuda y él mira su cartilla, y me mira "todos tienen apodos, Ocho" me recuerda "déjalo ir"

"solo porque lo dices de esa bonita forma" broto el sarcasmo.

"me gustó lo que hiciste" cambia de tema

"¿qué?" pregunto observando la cartilla

"El ridiculizarlo"

Le hago un gesto con la mano "no fue por nada"

Y es allí donde lo veo sonreír, "¿Cuál es tu elección?" inquiere

"aun no sé qué pedir, está todo caro aquí y no quiero que gastes mucho en mi" ruedo los ojos, "aunque creas que lo valgo"

"porque lo vales" deja la cartilla sobre la mesa, "yo pediré por los dos y, no me refería a la elección de la cartilla, me refería a la elección de tu prospecto de esposo"

Me sonrojo al instante, "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa, Nicholas?"

"La pregunta que te la hace tu _prometido_" enfatiza al final

Por debajo le doy un hincapié, él siente y pone una cara de dolor a los segundos, "Recuerda que esto no es de novios y no lo sé, no tengo un gran prospecto"

Él por lo bajo se soba y se inclina por la silla mirándome, "¿Cómo así?"

"Imagino que me casaré con un chico cualquiera y tendré dos o tres hijos, de preferencia hombres," él sonríe, "la cual, tendré una familia como los años 70', todo será perfecto" agrego dando dramatismo falso en las últimas palabras.

Él retoma una figura firme en su asiento y me mira, es impasible y eso me molesta. "¿No crees que pudieras cautivar a un millonario?"

Me río, "Viejo, lo he pensado de mil maneras y créeme, esas barbaridades solo se ven en libros o películas, me gusta el lujo como a todos pero ya me convencí que eso solo son sueños y tú debes aceptarlo también, y nadie se fija en una chica azulina con un gran carácter y… más si nuestras religiones son diferentes"

"Yo lo haría, y, ¿no te has llegado a pensar que yo pueda ser millonario?"

Su confesión me atraganta, sé que está coqueteando o tratando de cortejarme, creo, pero no debo ser muy fácil, mi mami me dijo que debo hacerme algunas veces la indiferente.

"Solo porque tengas una casa enorme, unos carros del año y un asistente personal, y… "Me callo, ¿_Acaso no es obvio?_ Me grito mentalmente, estoy siendo una tonta "¿Eres mi…mi… millonario…?" le tartamudeo, y él me da una mirada de superioridad en forma de _Oh, al fin te has dado cuenta_. Debe eso molestarme pero no lo hace, solo estoy absorta.

"Enserio que no lo pareces… " Agrego y él tiene el ceño fruncido, creo que lo ofendí y me vale un coñac.

"Tengo cara de m*rda" dijo, no sé si lo hizo en doble sentido –porque cree que su cara está hecha mierda o porque se considera, otra vez, un m*rda- señalando su rostro.

"Prometamos no hablar lisuras, ¿de acuerdo?" le extiendo mi mano, la estrechamos "y tienes cara de Teletubi" empiezo a reír y él pone una cara de póker.

La comida se nos es servida, y mientras comemos –dejo de lado siempre los cubiertos cuando se trata de carne- Nicholas solo me mira y yo le digo.

"¿Ey, Zeta, que tanto miras?" le grito tras morder como un feroz lobo mi carne aguja.

"No me digas Zeta, y" me señala con su tenedor "miro lo cuan carnívora que eres"

"Oh, vamos, Zeta," hago una jerga con la mano, mientras sigo devorando, "deja las formalidades, todos estos inútiles hacen caras de póker y eso me es gracioso" digo un poco fuerte, porque hay una pareja que nos están chismoseando desde que entramos, cuando digo eso, ambos –literalmente- meten su cara a su plato de comida.

"Karma" advierte

"¿Zeta?" respondo con una fingida inocencia.

"No me llames así"

"lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me lo expliques" él arquea una ceja

"lo digo enserio, Feíta" lo dice con un bramido

Ahogo una risa, "creo que te atoraste" le digo y dándome cuenta, estoy muriendo de risa. Lo que sonó, más bien lo que él hizo cuando habló, provoca la risa en mí. "Zeta…"

"Te lo contaré, si caminas al baño y antes que entres, levantas la parte trasera de tu vestido," encoje de hombros con inocencia, una picardía aparece en mi mirada y sé que tengo una cara de espanto "quiero saber el color de tus bragas"

"¡Yo. Nunca. Lo. Haré!" le farfullo, estoy estoica, definitivamente mi boca está en suelo, recorriendo todo el mundo… "NUNCA" le repito

"así como tú, yo _nunca_ te lo diré"

Mi corazón ha desacelerado, "¿qué te parece, si…?" golpeo mi índice en mi barbilla y se ocurre: "te digo el color y tú me lo dices"

"No es divertido"

"Lo es"

"Para nada"

"lo es"

"No"

"Sip"

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm" ladea su cabeza.

"Yup" me levanto golpeando la mesa, sé que muchos de los comensales están mirándonos de reojo, pero como creo que saben que los insultaré, así que se mantienen al margen, fingiendo que nada está pasando. "Solo levantaré un poco de mi pierna del vestido y eso será todo" gruño

Él pone el dedo índice en su labio superior y el dedo de en medio en su labio inferior, y asiente.

"Genial" digo con enfado, fingiendo que se ha caído mi tenedor. Me agacho, y recojo el tenedor, pero disimuladamente –supuestamente por error- una ebrita del tenedor, mientras subo empieza a jalar de mi vestido hasta mi muslo.

Finjo sonar sobresaltada por el acto involuntario- muy voluntario- de mi tenedor por hacer eso a mi recogido vestido. Sé que todos los comensales se han dado cuenta pero me importa una misma.

"¿contento?" le susurro con grito, por la mesa a Nicholas. Él sonríe arrogantemente pero me gusta esa mirada.

"Satisfecho" me responde.

Ero no me dedica mucho tiempo, solo visualiza su plato. Pienso que no dirá nada, abro mi boca para comentar algo sobre la comida y él ya está hablando: "Estuve en la pandilla de Fearow y ese apodo proviene de un tatuaje que me hice"

"¿enserio?, no puedo creer que estuviste en su clan y menos que tengas un tattoo"

Él me mira. "yo debo estar sorprendido, tienes más tatuajes de lo que imaginé y eso que eres mormona"

Rápidamente bajo mi cabeza, no estoy orgullosa de hacérmelos, pero estoy orgullosa de que sirvan ante la amnesia.

"Lo sé, ¿apesta, cierto?" lo miro y él toma una llave y abre la puerta a través de mis ojos, eso es profundo.

"son hermosos" veo culpa en sus ojos, y odio ese sentimiento, es la más cruel de todas.

"no sientas culpa, Zeta" muevo un hombro "estoy bien"

Pone sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en su mandíbula "vamos, cuéntame la historia que tiene cada uno"

Finge sonar interesado y eso me agrada bastante, porque mínimo lo está intentando. Tomo un largo suspiro "hace unos años atrás, me sentía pésima con mi madre y mi padre, por lo de sus trabajos constantes, y lo de los viajes, no podía hacer amigos, ni un novio, ni nada. Me había alejado de la iglesia de mi madre y eso. Anduve con las drogas y eso de querer ser perfecta, pero hubo un día en que mi familia me ayudó y me tatué estas preciosuras, " le enseñe mis muñecas, _Stay Strong_, giré un poco para que vea el dorso de brazo, donde habían unas hermosas _Aves Libres_, le mostré con un dedo, un beso, simbolismo de _El Amor es más Fuerte que tener la Presión de ser Perfecta_, y la _pluma_ en mi oreja, bueno, del simbolismo de que es hermoso y los problemas pueden ser una pluma, y la _cruz_, que la expiación del señor es lo que me trajo aquí. Le explico y él realmente está observando con detenimiento mis tatuajes, y tengo el presentimiento que quiere tocarlos pero solo se limita a mirarlos. "y después de esto, mi familia me apoya más que nunca, decidí bautizarme y cada vez que alguien sabe de mis tatuajes pone esa cara que tienes justo ahora" le señalo, y él revierte su rostro a una fría- como cree que es la suya- "nadie critica mis tatuajes, solo saben mi historia y los que critican mis tatuajes, solo ven mi físico y no lo que soy y realmente mucho no me importa" le termino por decir.

Desearía que él hubiese dicho algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo me observaba.

Y esa era la cosa más tonta que podía imaginar. Callar. Y por qué no, yo también he callado y muchas veces lo he hecho, no solo por miedo, si no por que quiero.

"me gustan" admite y en ese momento estoy a mil de sorprendida.

"¿enserio?"

"Yup."

Algo se extiende por mi rostro, si, una plegada sonrisa.

"vamos, Karma, termina todo" indica la comida y asiento con una sonrisa de tonta.

Estoy siendo tonta, lo sé, y lo tengo presente, pero hay al fin alguien quien espera y le interesa mi historia. Bueno no está contada al cien pero está contada y él la entiende y me entiende.

Me da ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos de agradecimiento, lo que me lo impide es una mesa.

Agh

Pero, así será.

Oficialmente Nicholas Ranson alias Zeta es mi nuevo mejor amigo.


	8. Beso Intoxicante

Seguimos sentados y embutiéndonos los pedidos que Ranson ha hecho. No tengo idea como, pero sus pedidos me están haciendo estallar pero de una forma tonta me gusta, me gusta toda la comida, la comida que él ha pedido, para mí.

"Hay una revista de mi iglesia, cuentan mi historia… uh… quizá puedas leerla, saldrá en julio, bueno todo lo que dicen allí es de este mes, junio, así no puedas confundirte"

Él deja de comer su postre y solo me mira, no detecto casi nada en su mirar pero me gusta lo que veo, una sonrisa.

¿Qué significará? ¿Un sí o un no? No lo sé, pero sonríe.

"cuéntame más" solo dice y me gusta que quiera saber de mí.

Estoy comiendo el postre, que es una porción de torta helada, es megaricastica, finjo no haberle escuchado y digo: "¿Ah?"

Deja por un momento su helado de tutifruti y me mira, "quiero saber de lo que no hay en esa susodicha revista de ti"

Mis ojos se abren, pero descienden a seguir comiendo, con un poco de mi boca llena, respondo: "dicen todo, me entrevistaron y dije todo…" muerdo la parte interna de mi labio inferior, dudo, pero suelto "tengo un amigo esposo"

Sigo comiendo, no quiero ver su expresión, sé que preguntará que significa eso pero realmente no me interesa responder a su duda. Suspiro fuerte, soy fuerte y lo miro, él sigue metido en su porción, quizás no escucho y eso me pone mejor de buenas.

"¿qué significa eso?" dice la pregunta del millón.

Con mis tres dedos largos, sobo mi frente y sigo embutiendo mi postre, "Por los viajes constantes no he tenido amigos, pero, desde hace años, claro, mi mamá conoce a amigos en la iglesia y bueno… yo hice un amigo, Damon, lo conocí por un par de años, caso que, llegó las mudanzas y toda la cosa, cuando regresamos unos años atrás a Utah, lo volví a ver y él como que se me mandó…" hice rechinar mis dientes, Daemon, en realidad me gusta, en realidad es solo mi amigo pero con esa declaración, es un buen amigo, pero se me declaró y es… complicado "es algo que no lo entenderías bien, él irá a la misión que consta de dos años y me dijo que lo esperara, no aclaró bien ese punto, pero esperar, significa hablar de sentimientos, sé que él en la misión cambiará será diferente pero vendrá con el objetivo de hablar conmigo del futuro y si me lo propone lo aceptaré, he decidido en no esperarlo y se lo he dicho, pero, yo tendré respeto a su decisión y a su voluntad hacia mí"

Sus ojos se achinan, deja la cuchara a un costado, "pero no me has explicado del amigo esposo"

Abro mi boca, entrecerrando mis ojos, "¿A caso no me has escuchado?"

"No me diste la respuesta concreta"

Entrecierro los ojos y le explico: "amigo esposo, es el significado de que Tu esposo debe ser como tu mejor amigo, el que sepa de ti, el que te quiera y te cuide, en especial que solo quiera tu compañía para ser feliz, así deben ser los sellamientos" digo todo tan meticulosamente, tan detenidamente, como si estuviera explicándole a un bebé.

Y no sé si él gira los ojos por lo que le he explicado o por la ofensa que le he dado. Muajajaja.

Él levanta los ojos por sus pestañas, mueve su lengua por sus encías y chasquea, "Así que, nunca te han besado" más es admitirlo que duda, y empiezo a odiar la faceta de leer mi mente en él.

"nadie se atreve a enfrentar a mis hermanos," ruedo los ojos, "ellos amenazaban a los chicos con quienes yo salía" me rasco la nuca, "y además las relaciones nunca funcionan" le digo

Sin nada más, con un simple bocado termino de comer mi torta helada. Miro la fruta, sandía, "Yummy" agrego con entusiasmo, cojo la sandía y con mi lengua pruebo el sabor. Uhm-huh-uhm ¡Deliciosa! Le clavo los dientes, en ese pequeño e intenso color rojo con pepas negras, que estaré disfrutando arrojarlas de mi boca hacia el plato.

Por mis pestañas lo miro, él está mirándome, no sé qué mirada sea esa pero está muy calmado y mirándome, no a mis ojos, si no, está mirando como estoy devorando la sandía y me doy cuenta que está mirando mis labios.

"Oye, deja de mirarme y come" le digo, él prosigue mi caminata de mi dejada de sandía al hablar. Me relamo los labios, mucha sandía por mi mentón. Cojo una servilleta y me las limpio, él solo me mira. Agh. Enrollo la servilleta sucia y se la tiro, él sale de su estupor y solo coge su sandía.

Suspiro, alivio se forma en mi estándar.

Regreso a terminar lo que empecé, a terminar mi sandía.

Lo vuelvo a mirar, sin levantar mi rostro, solo lo observo por encima del punto blanco de mi visión y lo veo. Él está devorando su sandía.

Algo se mueve en mí. Sé que está mal mirarlo de esta forma, pero no puedo evitarlo. Como come. Esta es otra faceta, se ve jovial cuando come y no se siente la tensión de algún problema que haya tenido. Eso me reconforta, y no sé porque lo hace. Pero lo hace.

Sus bocanadas son grandes, son demasiados grandes y en un parpadeo, él ya ha terminado su sandía y yo sigo mirándolo, él se arregla y me pilla mirándolo. Paso saliva duramente pero no me atrevo a quitarle la mirada primera, él debe aprender que debe ser como los demás.

Al mirarlo de esta forma me duele la cabeza, los ojos, no lo sé. "Debo ir al baño" digo, y me levanto sin su aprobación, salgo del lugar donde muchos comensales me han mirado salir.

En sí, no sé, lo que les pasa a estos tipos.

Entro al baño y verifico, mi rostro, para así no haber dejado ningún rastro de suciedad de haber comido como cerdita la sandía.

Acomodo el cabello de mis patías, siempre se suelen bajar y como que no me gusta mucho. Acomodo mi flequillo.

Soy carnosa y tatuada, no me importa, amo como soy ahora, amo como me _siento_ ahora.

Refresco mi rostro y estoy lista para salir, y lo hago. Camino por todo el lugar, evadiendo mesas de comensales y sus miradas mordaces, veo a la distancia a Ranson y me gusta lo que veo.

Él es totalmente atractivo, pero solo debo verlo como mi amigo y eso es todo, nada más.

Respiro ásperamente, y sigo mi trayectoria.

Veo como Zeta levanta su brazo y llama al valet, esta vez no es el occidental es otro gilipollas, que nos regala unas malas miradas, quisiera decirle muchas cosas pero me las aguanto porque no quiero hacer más problemas de los que ya he ocasionado con el occidental y no quiero que Nicholas pierda su reconocimiento en este lugar.

El mesero deja la cuenta, se retira. Ranson me mira, y yo lo miro con cara de ¿qué? Y él dedica una pequeña sonrisa sombría.

Me desliza la boleta por la mesa, lo levanto y veo la cantidad. €375.

"¿¡Que!?" le grito ahogadamente, y él solo me observa, "¿están locos?"

"No he traído tanto dinero, pero, podemos…" me señala con su cabeza, veo lo que señala, y veo la salida, abro los ojos.

Me acerco más a él, agachando mi cabeza y para lo que diga sea menos audible para otros "¿estás sugiriendo que nos fuguemos?" miro hacia los comensales, que supuestamente no están escuchando y esta vez ellos quieren escuchar, porque lo he dicho muy bajo, misión casi cumplida "¿te has vuelto loco?"

Él asiente, no sé, si él lo habrá dicho por la primera pregunta o por la segunda, pero la cuestión es que quiere que deje sin cancelar.

Mi respiración se vuelve dificultosa, ¡está loco este hombre!

Antes que le diga algo, se levanta y me jala de la mano, me desestabilizo y me hace poner de pie en mi contra, no quiero huir dejando de pagar, pero no hemos comido casi nada, pucha que cólera estos arrebatadores de dinero.

Me acerca a él, me susurra cerca del oído, "solo caminemos como prometidos y corramos al salir, finge que hemos dejado el dinero"

Giro mi cabeza, para mantenerme al margen de su pesada cercanía y lo hago.

Quizá él ya ha pagado, o quizá pague después, o, ya sé, si salimos de esta, trabajaré duro y juro que cancelaré lo adeudado y con intereses. Coge la boleta de mi mano y lo deja en la mesa, fingiendo haber dejado dinero debajo de las servilletas y yo solo le sigo el juego.

Relamo mis labios, me aferro a su brazo y él toma de mi cintura, ahora no pienso en ese acto solo pienso en que nos van a atrapar y temo, tengo miedo, mucho.

Involuntariamente camino, siento que me miro de lejos caminar y no lo siento, en sí, no lo siento, solo siento un cuerpo a mi costado, es Ranson, guiándome.

"¡Señor!" llama la rubia, se me hiela la sangre. Volteo ligeramente y efectivamente es ella, quien está en nuestra mesa y se ha dado cuenta que no hay dinero.

Me muero.

Ranson, me jala y empieza a correr, llevándome con él.

Yo lo sigo, corremos eufóricamente por medio de todos los comensales, quienes nos miran como si fuéramos orates y lo disfruto.

Nunca me he interpuesto en la justicia, como claro, esta, dejando de lado el pintarme el cabello azul y el tener tatuajes.

Volteo a ver y hay tres meseros, con toda rubia, detrás de nosotros. Corremos más, ahora yo soy la que jalo a Ranson hacia la salida y cuando tocamos el pavimento, nos damos con la sorpresa que está lloviendo.

Al instante me empapo, el vestido se acopla a mi cuerpo en segundos, y me detengo. Mi cabello choca en mi punto de vista.

Ranson sigue corriendo, volteo y veo que los meseros con la rubia, se han detenido y están riendo, abro más grande los ojos. Volteo a verlo a él, y él está a unos pasos más adelante mío y se ha detenido al darse cuenta que yo me he quedado de pie.

Su sonrisa está a cien y eso me conmueve pero no tanto como para darle una paliza.

Me acerco a él, como una depredadora, y él se da cuenta pero no se mueve del lugar, me acerco con más ferocidad de la que nunca haya tenido "¡tú…!" me acerco más acusándolo, él se señala así mismo como una persona mentirosa se mostrara inocente, es más culpable, "¡sí, tú!" me acerco más y esta vez, si ve mi ferocidad y da unos pasos atrás, "¡quédate quieto!" le ordeno y como sé qué hará, no las acata. "¡Ruin moco!" le grito, y voy corriendo a su lugar y él se mueve, corriendo y evadiéndome. Tropiezo con una piedra, me desestabiliza pero no me caigo, me arrodillo y me quito taco por taco, hasta quedar descalza y él solo me observa, pero lo vuelvo a asesinar con la mirada, lo vuelvo a acusar con la mirada, lo vuelvo a DEGOLLAR con la mirada.

Él está entretenido con mi estado de colérica y lo degrado por eufónico, está aplaudiendo y yo ladeo la cabeza, se ve tan exquisito con la ropa húmeda, su camiseta se queda tan ceñida que me estoy muriendo porque me muestro lo que oculta. Lo quiero.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y repentinamente me muerdo el labio inferior; salgo de este incómodo momento lanzándole un taco, lo esquiva y estoy aliviada que lo haya hecho porque si no hubiese sido la causante de otra herida más en su bello rostro, así es como le lanzo otro y este lo hago con una fuerza pero potente, caso que le cae por el hombro y en ese instante, él se paraliza, creí que se estaba bromeando pero no lo entiendo, él estaba paralizado, totalmente.

"¡Zeta!" le grito y él solo está paralizado mirándome, y me choca, su mirada es muy fuerte que siento su energía y no sé realmente lo que siento.

Me acerco sigilosamente a él, "Tú fuiste el que inicio todo, debiste decirme que ya habías cancelado la cuenta, insensato" le digo, acercándome más a él.

Lo extraño es que no parpadea, aunque el agua está pasando su visión. Me acerco más y con mi mano la muevo en su delante de su rostro, él está intacto.

"¿estás bien, Ranson?" le pregunto

"Solo dame un segundo" dice silenciosamente, es lo que creí escuchar. Con la lluvia chocando en el pavimento, todo es ruidoso.

Asiento. Recojo mis tacos y me vuelvo acercar a él.

Estoy consciente que todo mi cuerpo está empapado y me voy a resfriar y quizá mañana morir y no ir a la prepa. ¡Sí!

Ni tanto, mamá me haría Bullying en la casa junto al resto de los perdedores de mis hermanos.

Me acerco más a él, "moriremos de pulmonía si nos quedamos más tiempo" le sugiero, no, le afirmo a mil.

Retiro un poco de agua de mis ojos, cuando lo hago, miro con un poco más de claridad, él sigue como estatua mirándome, "Si no te dejas de tonterías yo te pego, Ranson" le advierto, hago puño mi mano, estoy dispuesta a golpearlo, hasta le doy un besito en mis nudillos, preparándome para darle y es en ese momento en el que, Ranson me jala, uniendo nuestras manos, cubre mi puño con su grande mano y doblega mi brazo hacia el lado de mi cadera en mi espalda; estoy sorprendida, totalmente lo estoy. Volteo para mirarlo a la cara y su rostro viene directo a mí, tocando mis labios con los suyos.

Nuestros labios están juntos, mis ojos están muy pero muy abiertos y los de él están cerrados. El agua cruza sin fronteras por nuestra dulce e intoxicante unión.

Me siento muy intoxicada, realmente lo estoy.

Mi mundo se tiñe a otro sentido, este es mi primer beso y yo sigo como una estatua. Pero es muy hermoso, es mío, esto me pertenece, estos son los colores que esperé ver, este es mi disfrute, mi propio disfrute.

Él se aparta un poquito y me sonríe algo arrogante pero me gusta, me gustan sus labios, están cicatrizados por sus golpes pero son sus labios los que me han hecho ver un neón, lo que él ha logrado en un día que pueda verlo y él verme en toda la oscuridad y hacerme brillar, debajo de esta lluvia.

Sus labios están rozando los míos cuando dice: "tus perros me matarán"

Yo asiento, estoy de acuerdo. Mis hermanos, los perros, lo matarán, por besarme. Y él vuelve a besarme, y vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, y los de él están cerrados. Solo están plegados, ambos.

Se separa un poco, pero nuestros labios siguen rozándose, "Ocho, los afrontaré" sus ojos siguen cerrados y vuelve a guiarse a mis labios y esta vez, cierro los ojos.

Me gusta.

Él me gusta.

Sus labios me gustan.

Me gusta cómo se siente.

Esta vez, me acerco un poco más, para unificar más nuestros labios. Él no se mueve, solo aprieta más fuerte el agarre de mi espalda, inclinándome más a él a sus labios.

Ahora estoy segura que puedo ser fuerte, que no puedo dejarlo ir.

Abro un poquito mi ojo derecho, y él sigue tan prendido entre mis labios, sus ojos están cerrados y él se ve tan hermoso debajo de la lluvia y se ve muy perfecto cuando lo tengo a un centímetro mío.

No quiero desprenderme de este momento, es hermoso y él lo es y yo lo soy, ambos estamos brillando, ambos somos como un Neón.


End file.
